


Attention

by madnessiseverything



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: "casually name drops dark in rant about being replaced", Drabble, POV Second Person, anti is bitter, he just wants all the attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: Those disgusting creatures are clinging to that cheap knock-off like flies stick to tape, they give that vile imitator such devotion. How dare they toss you aside? How dare they replace you without a second thought? How dare that amateur draw all their love and worship unto himself? He didn’t earn it.or the one where Anti is pissed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hooo boy. after that lovely, lovely surprise jack and robin dropped at the PAX east panel, i just had to write something. anti being pissed and bitter af about dark gives me life.

_They stopped paying attention._ They stopped asking for you, stopped praising you and begging for you to show your face. _They stopped._ Like a switch that was flipped, they simply stopped. How could it simply cease to exist?  
  
You can see the few ones that still looked for you and you smile at their little creations, all so desperate to glimpse you in those few seconds you granted them.  
  
 _But that isn’t enough._ It’s not enough to have those single few still wondering, to have the attention of a couple puny humans. You need more. _There has to be more._   
  
You know there is, have felt it before. You have felt the rush of all their eyes solely on you, their love focused just on you. _But then the other one appeared.  
  
_ Those disgusting creatures are clinging to that cheap knock-off like flies stick to tape, they give that vile imitator such devotion. _How dare they toss you aside?_ How dare they replace you without a second thought? How dare that amateur draw all their love and worship unto himself? _He didn’t earn it._  
  
You worked hard, so fucking hard, didn’t you? You slowly coerced all this love out of those pathetic humans, taking over their time piece by piece. You fought, fought the pesky shell you inhabit, fought down his stubborn will to protect his little army. You earned every little fucking piece of the devotion they gave you. This little hitch should have been child’s play.  
 _  
_ _But how could they simply forget?_ How thick must their minds be to be so captured by a date, _a date,_ with an overachieving, old piece of shit? How desperate must they be to be manipulated beyond saving by a pretty face and fancy words?   
  
_No._ They love you, you know it. They threw themselves at the idea of you, stumbling over each other to figure you out. _They worshipped you._ It cannot be over, they cannot be this easy to sway. _You know them._ You have felt their adoration, a wave so strong it cannot simply vanish like this.  
  
It can’t be that hard to win it all back. It can’t be hard to make their dull eyes focus back on you, to give all their dedication to your work and make them the beautiful little puppets they were only a few months ago. _You can turn them back around to make them see what they were ignoring._   
  
You can make them dance to the tune you whistle again, to watch the aftermath of what you do unfold in such wonderful ways. You can pull their strings to place them precisely where they should be, where they belong. They love you too much to waste their pitiful human lives on an outdated and bitter darkness. They __love you. 

  
And you will remind them of it.  _ Oh yes, you will. _

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me about this glitchy asshole on [tumblr](https://thatsmolgreenbean.tumblr.com/).


End file.
